


I've Tasted Mine. I Didn't Like It.

by ceralynn



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac convinces Dennis that his cream pies are delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Tasted Mine. I Didn't Like It.

"It's not sexual, bro."

"I feel like sucking my dick _makes_ it sexual."

It was already sexual. Mac was, after all, already on his knees, rubbing Dennis' cock through his pants, simply waiting for the go ahead to pull it out and start blowing him. And Dennis, to Mac's credit, was already hard.

"How else am I supposed to get the cream out?"

"I could masturbate."

Mac rolled his eyes. "Then it's going to get everywhere, Dennis. You expect me to what? Lick it up off the floor like an animal? Like we're Frank and Charlie?"

"Don't make me think about those two while you touch my dick."

"Fair enough."

Mac, done with waiting for the go ahead, undid Dennis' fly, pleased with the lack of resistance his roommate was offering.

"But this isn't sexual, right?"

"Not at all," Mac affirmed. He tugged Dennis' pants down, freeing his cock from his underwear and giving it a few tentative strokes. As much as he knew Dennis loved a slow build up, anymore time spent on this than absolutely necessary was only more time for Dennis to question whether or not this really was sexual, and that could mean blowing the plan entirely. He licked the head of his cock once, earning a small gasp from Dennis before taking him into his mouth to hilt before Dennis could stop him.

Low groans escaped Dennis' lips as he fucked Mac's mouth, finally resigning himself to letting this happen. He let his head fall back against the couch, resisting an urge to run his fingers through Mac's hair, muss it up into that lovely unruly, un-slicked-back shape.

"For the record," he added, voice breathy with want. "I don't mind a finger in my ass while I'm getting blown. But only— _oh!!_ "

Mac was way ahead of him, already working a second finger inside of him. He favored Dennis with only a few thrusts before hooking his fingers up, pressing on that sweet spot inside of Dennis, the one that assured he'd be getting what he wanted in mere seconds.

 _Only the pinky_ , Mac finished his friend's sentence in his mind, head bobbing around his shaft. _God, how does he lie to himself?_

"Mac," Dennis moaned, awash in ecstasy and vague shame about how soon all this would be over. "M-Mac, oh god, oh my _god_ , Mac, listen, I'm gonna—!"

Dennis came moments later, Mac greedily sucking down every drop before pulling away, contemplating the flavor of his best friend as though he were judging a fine wine. He grinned slowly.

"You taste amazing," he told Dennis as he all but melted into the sofa. "I knew you would."

Dennis grunted some kind of affirmation, too tired for words as Mac's figured loomed into his eye line, drawing closer and closer and—

Wait, was Mac kissing him?

The sensation of Mac's tongue parting his lips confirmed his suspicions, and again Dennis resigned himself to letting it happen, whatever 'it' happened to be. After all, it couldn't have been what Dennis wanted, what he had been waiting for for so long. Surely Mac had not, in midst of the quickest blowjob in the history of Philadelphia, realized what Dennis had known in his heart for years.

But what else could it be?

Mac pulled away slowly, a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

"Did you taste it?" he asked. "How good it is?"

Dennis blinked, all but felt his hopes collapsing in on themselves in the walled-up zone of his chest cavity known as his heart. He muttered some form of affirmation, knowing in his heart it was the taste of Mac's tongue that he preferred.


End file.
